


twit fic 11

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	twit fic 11

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

pretty much as soon as will starts going to dr lecter for “therapy”, they start fucking.  
hannibal is sly and manipulative.  
they’re both touch starved, but will much more so. when hannibal starts keeping him close, he doesn’t fight it. they spend days together, nights together, hannibal’s hands always on him.  
small touches to the back of will’s hands in polite company. a firm grasp of the back of his neck when hannibal is fucking him into the mattress so hard he’s practically drooling.  
hannibal intentionally keeping will close causes his rut to sync up with will going into heat. it’s intentional on hannibal’s part, but will thinks it’s dumb luck.  
they spend a week locked in hannibal’s house. they nest in his room and have sex constantly. hannibal fucks like a champ, and will never complains. he’s half out of his mind from the hormones, anyway.  
will isn’t careful about birth control because he blindly trusts hannibal.  
blindly trusting hannibal is not a good idea.  
hannibal never wanted a child. he still really doesn’t. but he wants will, and he knows how to make will stay, and to be quite honest he’s curious what his (and will’s) progeny will be like.  
hannibal’s curiosity wins.  
when it all ends, will is none the wiser. he’s also used to headaches, exhaustion, and being nauseous. weeks and weeks go by, and he has no idea hannibal’s managed to get him pregnant.  
but oh, hannibal knows. he can smell it on will long before anyone else does.  
hannibal is the ideal and polite gentleman. will has a weird craving? hannibal is giving him whatever he wants.  
will’s throwing up? hannibal is stroking his hair, and offering him a mint or some gum when he’s finished. mint helps with nausea.  
it’s all a part of the grander plan. hannibal wants will dependent on him. he wants will to trust him, and think he’s a good mate.  
when will puts two and two together and has a test done, he instantly panics. he never wanted a child. he never wanted to be pregnant. he lashes out at hannibal in private, but hannibal lures him back and calms him with gentle touches and reassurances.  
it’ll be okay. hannibal is filthy rich, he’s attentive, he loves will, he’ll be a good father. his words and touches work. will is going to keep this baby. they’ll be a family.  
they don’t tell anyone. will has time before he starts to show, and he wants to keep working. hannibal hates it, but this is one thing will refuses to back down from.  
waiting to tell anyone is a blessing and a curse.  
the blessing is that when will miscarries, they don’t have to tell anyone.  
the curse is that when will miscarries, hannibal is his only support.  
will is destroyed. he’s angry with no one to blame. hannibal isn’t reactive enough, in will’s opinion, so he’s angry at him as well.  
he takes a week off. claims it’s the flu. then throws himself into his work with vigor.  
hannibal’s cool exterior demeanor never breaks.  
but there’s a new streak of ripper murders. they’re borderline sloppy, and will almost thinks they’re from a copycat.  
the murders are aggressive. they’re bloody and brutal, and the artistry is almost gone. this killer is becoming unhinged.  
will is not stupid. he goes home to hannibal and asks what’s in the oven. hannibal doesn’t bother lying and telling him it’s pork.  
there are more ripper murders. whispers of an accomplice, given the complexity of some of the displays. and the amount of meat missing seems like too much to only be feeding one man.  
years later, hannibal is caught but will is never even suspected. hannibal won’t give him up.  
will just looks like the shocked and destroyed lover who never saw it coming.  
he’s a good enough actor that it’s believable.  
when will comes back to him, years later and with a new mate, hannibal’s words from the other side of the glass sting.  
“i gave you a child once.”  
when hannibal says  
“you know better than to breed”  
he doesn’t need to add   
“with anyone but me”


End file.
